Songs of Life
by Hyper and Dream
Summary: Because, no matter what happens, songs are always related to your life. Watch as the TKC and PJO & HoO characters find comfort or happiness in songs. Chapter Two: Your Face - Annabeth's scared of losing Percy's face.
1. I Won't Apologize

**Hyper: HELLO!**

**Dream: We are on a roll here! I think we are gonna publish only song-fics. :P**

**Hyper: :P Hey, Dream...you got any oreos? *innocent* **

**Dream: No.**

**Hyper: Damn. **

**Dream: XD Too bad for you.**

**Hyper: *sadface* Now Imma be too emo to be funny in the A/N. **

**Dream: Don't you have your own Oreos?**

**Hyper: I ate them all for breakfast. **

**Dream: *sighs* *takes out Pringles* *begins to eat* So...the story.**

**Hyper: Yesh. This chapter, I Won't Apologize, is a songfic to I Won't Apologize by the INCREDIBLE Selena Gomez. Dream and I adore her. :3**

**Dream: In loyalty meter of Selena Marie Gomez, I'm higher than Hyper. But in the loyalty meter of Demetria Devonne Lovato, Hyper's higher.**

**Hyper: LOVATIC AND PROUD OF IT! :D **

**Dream: SELENATOR AND FREAKIN' PROUD! :D ...we get off topic easily...this story, in general, are song-fics of either the Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, of a song of either Selena Gomez, (like this chapter), Demi Lovato, and Taylor Swift. Oh, and any other artists as long as it has one of the three singers in it.**

**Hyper: We've got some good ones lined up, so make sure you alert this story, or even us :-) **

**Dream: We hope you enjoy and, sadly, we don't own the amazing Selena Gomez or her song, I Won't Apologize, which is in her first album, Kiss & Tell, or the Kane Chronicles. D:**

**Hyper: READ ON! *charges to bottom A/N***

**/*\*/*\**

Jaz sighed, flipping through scrolls in the library. Her eyes were bloodshot and strained. She hadn't slept all night. She'd stayed up, drinking coffee, and pinching herself to stay awake so that she could keep reading. Keep looking for the cure.

_All for him._

She gripped the scroll in her hands. She was still helping the guy who had broken her heart repeatedly and didn't seem to regret it. Her ex-boyfriend.

Walter Stone.

Her exhausted eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and in her mind's eye, she could see the night when she had told him those three words. And not the one's you would think when somebody mentioned "three words", because she sure as heck hadn't told him she loved him.

She had told him "go screw yourself". Yes, Jaz Anderson, the nicest healer you could find, had told Walter Stone GSY.

And she had never regretted it.

But it still _hurt_ to see him with _her_, the laziest girl on the planet, the whiny, self-centered, annoying British prat. It hurt that he had moved only three days after Jaz. had broken up with him. _Three freaking days._

Jaz's eyes fluttered open and she rolled up the scroll. She needed comfort. And she knew where to get it.

Her hand slipped down to her left wrist, and she smiled slightly when she felt the screen of her iPod Nano Touch on her watch. No matter what, her real, true friend will be her iPod, who will always be there for her.

Well, her iPod and Alyssa.

She turned on the iPod and scrolled through the thousands of songs. She finally choose on, put her earbuds in, and let herself get lost in the beats and lyrics of one of her favorite artists: Selena Gomez.

**You had me to get her.  
><strong>**And here, I thought it was me.  
><strong>**I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.**

Jaz closed her eyes. All of this was true. Walt used her to get _Sadie_, and all that time, she had thought otherwise. She had thought it was her, and changed her life so that he would be pleased with it.

Which was why she had told him to go screw himself. She wouldn't change herself. Not for any stupid boy.

**It's all said and all done.  
><strong>**I gave it all for the long run.  
><strong>**Can she say the same thing?  
><strong>**I guess this is good-bye and good luck.  
><strong>**(I can't be what you want me to be.)**

She told him what she wanted to tell him, told him she had given up everything for him, and would Sadie say that? Probably not. Sadie had done nothing for Walt. Nothing to deserve him. Not like Jaz had.

Not like Jaz _still_ was.

But she can't be the girl Walt wanted her to be anymore.

**I'm sorry for changing.  
><strong>**I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
><strong>**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
><strong>**But, I won't apologize for who I am.**

Jaz felt sorry - sorry for changing, sorry that it was this way now, and she just wanted to pretend nothing of this happened. She wanted to go back, back before she had told him that she would never give up searching for the cure. Sure, she could search, but she should have added "as long as you help me."

Because he sure as hell hadn't been helping her lately. Unless 'helping' meant hanging out with Sadie while Jaz spent all night awake in the library.

She may be sorry for all of that, but she isn't sorry about who she is.

**No, no.**

**Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
><strong>**But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and  
><strong>**I used to accept it, I didn't know I could be free.**

She remembered the times Walt had repeatedly told her he had been hanging out with Carter, and that's why he hadn't been helping her. But it wasn't Carter. It was Sadie.

And either way, he shouldn't be hanging out with anybody! Not while she was working save his freaking life. Either he was incredibly lazy, or he wanted to die.

She could've been free this whole time, but his warm brown eyes held her in place.

**But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.  
><strong>**(I don't even want to be her.)**

Now she was free of him, and she was glad, because she knew that he didn't deserve her. She didn't care if that sounded braggy and self-centered. After everything she's done for him, and after everything he has done for her (which is, nada) he didn't.

She would never go back. She didn't regret what she had said to him even one little bit. She would never want to be Sadie Kane.

**I'm sorry for changing.  
><strong>**I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
><strong>**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
><strong>**But, I won't apologize for who I am.**

She was still sorry for everything else. She was. But it was much easier just to continue with life and pretend this drama had never happened. At. Freakin'. All. It soothed the pain, somewhat.

Because he wanted her to be somebody different. And she would never love somebody who tried to change her.

**I thank you for this hopeless war  
><strong>**Cause through the pain now I found I'm stronger than before.  
><strong>**Now I want more.  
><strong>**I don't need you anymore.  
><strong>**(Listen close I won't say this again.)**

And, in a strange, weird way, he had helped. By giving her this pain, she had found out something. She was no Bella Swan. She was stronger than her - she didn't need a man in her life. Sure, she did want someone to spend her life with. Just not with Walt.

She didn't need him. She didn't want him. She was _over_ him.

**I'm sorry for changing.  
><strong>**I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
><strong>**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
><strong>**But, I won't apologize for who I am.**

Okay, whatever. She was to apologize to herself for changing, for allowing it to be this, when she could've just never accepted to be his girlfriend. But she had, and now she had paid the price.

But she will never apologize to herself for being, well her.

**I'm sorry for changing.  
><strong>**I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
><strong>**Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
><strong>**But, I won't apologize,  
><strong>**Why should I apologize,  
><strong>**No, I won't apologize for who I am**

It was true...why would she apologize for who she was? Jaz was proud of who she was: a strong girl who absolutely did not need Walt Stone. And she was done apologizing for being herself.

_Thanks, Selena. Have I mentioned you are one of my idols?_

Jaz smiled widely and added in her mental to-do list to buy more "Dream Out Loud" clothes. After all, after everything Selena's done for her after the breakup, what else but buy her amazing clothes to show her gratitude?

She stood up, setting aside her scrolls. If Walt wanted that damn cure, he would _help _her find it. Or he would had to find it himself. And yes, she wasn't acting herself. But she believed in teamwork (she was a cheerleader) and Walt wasn't being a good partner. But Jaz wasn't going to work by herself.

As she was leaving the library, she ran into Carter.

"Hey, easy," Carter said lightly, steadying her and smiling.

Jaz smiled back. "Sorry. Just happy."

"Why's that?" Carter inquired. He leaned against the wall casually.

"I've moved on from Walter."

"I feel the need to congratulate you," Carter said. "So, congratulations for moving on from Walter."

Jaz laughed. Carter grinned.

"Well, what do you suppose we celebrate you moving on from Walter?" he suggested. Was it her imagination, or did Carter looked somewhat...nervous?

"How about we go out for coffee or/and ice cream?" Jaz grinned up at him.

"Sounds great." Carter beamed.

Jaz beamed back and kissed his cheek. "Right now?"

He nodded, a blush spreading across his face. "Y-yeah, if you want to."

Jaz beamed and grabbed his hand, taking him out of the library. He followed, evidently pleased.

Jaz was happy. Happier than she ever had been with Walt. Happier than she had been in a long time.

When she and Carter passed through the Great Room (in which Sadie and Walt were making out in) still holding hands, Walt broke away and stared at them. Jaz smirked at him and waved her fingers.

"Jaz...?" Walt looked dazed, disbelieving.

"Hello, Walter," Jaz greeted, still waving her fingers with her free hand, as her other hand was still in Carter's.

"What are you two doing?" Walt asked.

"Going to get coffee or ice cream or both."

"Together?" he said.

"Yes."

Walt stared at them incredulously.

She arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Walt asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I thought Carter liked Zia," Walt said simply.

Jaz's cheeks burned. "Together as friends. And at least he actually cares enough about me."

"I cared about you," Walt said quietly, looking down at his hands.

She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"It's true," he mumbled. "I always cared about you."

"Walter Stone, don't you dare lie to me!" She was tired of being the good guy. "If there's one thing I hate, it's a liar! I do the work to find your cure, Walt, even after we broke up! And all you did was make out with Sadie and be a lazy git and cheat on me and you know what? I don't need you anymore. If you want to stay alive, you either work with me or I don't help at all!"

Walt stared out her with his mouth open in a wide 'o'. Everyone was, actually.

Sadie stood up. "Don't bloody talk to my boyfriend like that!"

Jaz turned to Sadie and leered at her. "Oh, so you can say anything to me and I can't? Well, newsflash, Sadie: YOU ARE NOT THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD, YOU ARE NOT AS IMPORTANT AS YOU THINK YOU ARE! You are nothing but lazy and whiny and a spoiled British PRAT! I'm SICK OF YOU! I'm sick of listening to your whining if you should choose Walt or Anubis every _f*cking _single _day_!"

Sadie gawked at Jaz, apparently not having imagined Jaz could feel anger towards her.

"I'm _tired_ of being the good guy all the time! I'm sick of being too nice and hiding my real feelings! This how I feel about _both _of you!" Jaz leered at both Walt and Sadie. "You two need to rot in hell if all you're going to do is suck faces with each other!"

"Jaz," Carter murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

Jaz sighed and nodded slightly. He gave her a quick smile before looking up at Walt.

"Oh, and Walter?" Carter said casually.

"Y-yeah?" Walt was still staring at Jaz in shock.

"Go screw yourself."

Jaz grinned and grabbed Carter's hand. "Come on, let's go get some coffee." She pulled him out of the house, still hand-in-hand.

"That was awesome, Jaz," Carter commented when they were outside.

Jaz gave him a shrug, still beaming. "I wanted to let the truth out. I will apologize for changing myself to please Walter. I will apologize that we ended up like this. But I won't apologize for who I am."

/*\*/*\

**Dream: ...Hyper?**

**Hyper: HELLO. **

**Dream: HEY! :) So, did you guys like the chapter?**

**Hyper: Please tell us in a review!**

**Dream: If you don't like Selena, then don't review and you won't be killed. *hides torch behind back, whistling***

**Hyper: *doesn't bother hiding pitchfork* *smiles evilly* Although, if you are a Selenator, THEN PLEASE REVIEW! Also, feel free to suggest songs and pairings. Ideas are always good :-) **

**Dream: Remember: only Selena, Demi, and Taylor. :P And any singer or band you know that has one of them in one of their songs. And the fandom can only be TKC or PJO/HoO.**

**Hyper: So...hope you enjoyed! BYE!**

**Dream: NEXT UP: YOUR FACE BY TAYLOR SWIFT FOR PJO! BYEEEEE!**

**- Dream and Hyper **


	2. Your Face

**Hyper: Hello.**

**Dream: What a happy welcome to our readers, Hyper.**

**Hyper: I'm prepping them for the angst that is to come.**

**Dream: Riiight.**

**Hyper: *headwalls* ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ...hey, have you seen my button?**

**Dream: No. *laughs***

**Hyper: Ahem. *closes YouTube and Potter Puppet Pals* So...this is our latest work. It's a Percabeth songfic of Your Face by Taylor Swift.**

**Dream: Which, by the way, ROCKS! :D Go to YouTube and listen to it RIGHT NOW while reading this. :3**

**Hyper: I had it on repeat while we wrote this. :3**

**Dream: Except the ending. I wrote that. But, alas, WE DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**Hyper: Alas...alas...button, oh, button...where hath thou fled? :'-(**

**Dream: I hope you find your button, Hyper.**

**Hyper: *dramatically* Thank you. *sweeps away to bottom A/N***

/*\*/*\

Annabeth Chase stared outside the window. She was having one of those days that all she could do was cry and listen to music while designing some blueprints. But she didn't feel like doing any of that, instead desperately trying to remember.

This wasn't one of the times when she just tried to remember whatever she could. She was trying to remember something specific this time.

Once, Annabeth had asked Percy how he dealt with it. Dealt with all the hardships and stress there were in his life, every day.

He had replied that he probably wouldn't be able to deal with it without her. Something about his face had struck her at the moment; something...loving.

And now she was so scared she would forget that look. So scared she would forget his face.

_And I don't wanna lose your face..._

Annabeth shot to her feet and began to frantically look through her desk, trying to find it through the mess. Finally, she grabbed the corner of it and pulled it out from under a stack of paper.

She stared at the picture of her boyfriend Percy Jackson. She felt tears she had thought long gone prickle her eyes.

_I got a picture of you in my bedroom, and I hope it never falls..._

"Where the Hades are you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth whispered, sinking back into her chair, her knees suddenly weak.

_Who were you, where are you? Were you ever here at all?_

Of course, no answer. She gently touched his face, trying to memorize every detail - but this was just one of his many faces. She wanted to memorize each and every one of them. But slowly, they were slipping away, day-by-day. She wouldn't stand it when they finally disappeared.

_I don't wanna wake up one day and not remember what time erased..._

Annabeth closed her eyes tightly, but all she could see was the fading, twinkling sea green eyes of Percy - her Percy, her Seaweed Brain.

"I'm going to find you," she mumbled, as if trying to assure the image in the photo that she hadn't given up on him. "I'm going to find you and hug you and kiss you and yell at Hera for taking you all at the same time."

She held the picture closely to her heart. "I promise."

/*\*/*\

"Any news?" Annabeth asked Rachel hopefully, crossing her fingers for good luck the way Percy had shown her to back when they were 12.

Rachel shook her head. "Hera made Apollo block any visions from Percy. Nico's acting very suspiciously, though."

"How so?" Annabeth asked, her heart sinking. She slowly uncrossed her fingers.

"Like, avoiding anything to do with Jason or anything Roman suspiciously."

"That's...strange." Annabeth frowned.

Rachel nodded and turned back to her easel and dipped her paintbrush in light blue paint and began to paint. "I know. It's unsettling. I'm going to continue painting and see if I'm able to draw something that gives us a hint of Percy instead of just looking for him directly."

"Good idea," Annabeth said. "Thanks, Rachel."

"Anytime, Annabeth." Rachel smiled sadly at her friend. "I'm always here for you."

Annabeth gave her a slightly forced smile. "Thank you."

"We'll find him," Rachel promised softly, grabbing her friend's hand with her free one. "I promise, 'Beth. We'll find him and will both yell at Hera for being a...well, you know."

Annabeth laughed softly. "Yeah."

To anyone else, they would've looked like they would never be friends. With Annabeth's plain look, normally just jeans and tennis shoes and her Camp Half-Blood orange shirt, with her blond hair in a ponytail, and Rachel's creative style, with torn jeans decorated with markers and sharpies and rainbow-colored shirt, drawn-Converse and frizzy red hair with a bandanna in it, they were complete opposites.

Yet they had each others' back these days. Sometimes it seemed Rachel was the only one who understood what Annabeth was feeling with Percy gone.

/*\*/*\

Annabeth leaned against her bunk, closing her eyes as the last of her siblings left the cabin for breakfast. She had told them to go on without her, and they understood immediately and left her.

Annabeth was holding onto her memories of Percy and cursing Aphrodite while she did so.

_And I don't wanna turn around, 'cause I'm scared of what love gave me and took away..._

She took a deep breath, holding onto her memory of Percy's face when she had found out he wasn't dead after Mt. St. Helens. Just a feeling of such elation that it had both confused and overwhelmed her.

Then she smiled weakly to herself as she remembered the kiss on the mountain - her first kiss, Percy's first kiss; _their _first kiss.

She curled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. With a shaky hand, she grabbed her iPod and stuffed the earbuds in her ears, closing her eyes as she let Taylor Swift's soothing voice calm her a bit. But this song - Love Story - was a fairytale: everything at the end was granted to her. Not for Annabeth.

_The girl in the song had it so good...I wish I could close my eyes and see you..._

It wasn't fair. All over the world, people had happy relationships. Why was it her boyfriend who had had to disappear?

"Because he's Percy," Annabeth muttered, answering her own question. "Something _always_ happens to him." _I hope it doesn't get himself killed without me guiding him..._

No. No, Percy couldn't die. It wasn't possible. Besides, he had the mark of Achilles.

_But the same can happen to him that happened to Achilles._

Annabeth shuddered to even think of it. She closed her eyes tightly, and held onto her last memory with Percy - his loving face as he pulled away from their last kiss for months and giving her her trademark goofy smile.

She smiled slightly, reopening her eyes. She stood up and tucked the picture of Percy into her pocket. "I am not going to lose memory of your face, Seaweed Brain," she whispered, looking at her laptop, then at the camera. "I'm Annabeth Chase and I'll do whatever I cannot forget it. I don't want to forget it, and I will not." And with that, she disappeared outside to see how Argo II was going.

_I don't wanna lose your face..._

**Dream: :'( That was sad.**

**Hyper: But at least we know that in Mark of Athena, Annabeth won't have to worry about losing Percy's face!**

**Dream: I bet she'll be looking at his face so much, he'll ask, "What? Do I have something on my face?" and she'll answer, "No, just trying to memorize your face."**

**Hyper: That sounds so adorable. :3**

**Dream: IKR? :3**

**Hyper: *looks down* OHMYGOSH I FOUND MY BUTTON. *huggles it***

**Dream: :D :D :D YAYAYAYAY!**

**Hyper: *hums Your Face and carefully tucks Button into pocket* So...bye bye, our amazing readers! But don't forget to review before you leave ;)**

**Dream: Next chapter is TKC, and it's gonna be Demi this time!**

**Hyper: *throws a party* WOOOO. YAY FOR DEMI! *Lovatic for life* So...Yup, bye!**

**-Dream and Hyper**


End file.
